Prince Hyena (UndertaleTrashowo)
Hyena belongs to Hajimeme Hinatoes. Please do not steal, edit or use without my permission. Apperance Canon For a SandWing with golden coloured scales, who usually has a rugged and skinny build, Hyena is quite muscular for the most part. He has a long, pointed snout, with the nosehorn at the end of it which nears his nostrils being dark gray. He has a long neck, similar to a SkyWing's, and coal-and-white eyes. Nearing his cheeks are brown freckle-like markings, with some of them being scattered inside of his ears. A long, chipped frill as rough as sandpaper runs down his back all the way towards his barbed tail. Nearing his talons, the most noticeable thing about his long claws, which are massive and shaped like daggers. Though they can distract dragons when Hyena approaches them to strike up a conversation, his claws are merely just a simple object connected to his compared to his deep, shallow voice and his barked laugh. Headcanon "Hyena is obviously a SandWing prince, with buggish characteristics and a hardy, stocky build of a desert dwelling hyena. His appearance, whether he's quite pleased with it or not, reflects that of his mother, with large, mousy ears, and strong homage to his NightWing grandfather's blood. Hyena is a SandWing with, for the most part, fur. His spine in paticular is made up of such stiff fibers that one would assume it only bears the heat of the desert sun harder on him. But frankly, it circulates his body heat quite well for the most part. He has a SandWing tail barb, a trait most royal SandWings have nowadays, especially after the cutthroat Thorn integrated much more battle ready SandWings into the kingdom. Though, his tail is quite short and he has less of an intimidation factor if he were to try raising it above his head as most barbed SandWings do to defend themselves. The biggest homage to his NightWing blood are the dexterous talons on the end of his wings, which he often has rubbing together, fidgetting, or playing with something. If he lashes out, he's quick to use the talons on his wings before his own two legs. He also has quite large ears, though this is a trait shared between the tribes of Night and Sand. The beetle appearance comes greatly from his mother, though this is only really evident in his forward facing horns and hooked nose spike. Though, it's not uncommon for SandWings to look much more buggish than the mammilian tribes that inhabit a majority of the tribe. Being hunched over so often to lower his center of gravity and be more quick to react and snap, Hyena looks much smaller than he actually is. Standing at his full height, he can intimidate shorter adult dragons and easily boss around servants with the boistrious nature of a king. Hyena is primarily a deep orangy brown. It's much more vibrant than an average SandWing's scales, again, due to his mother's hybrid blood. It get's less saturated down his torso to his legs, his sail being a very vibrant orange. He has deep brown spots and freckles down his back and on his face. His eyes are a cloudy greyish green, once again, similar to his mother. With such striking features, Hyena is an extremely reconignizable Prince of his tribe, even if he's not quite as popular." -Enigma Personality *can be moody at times *always paranoid and pacing *though, most of the time he's either annoyed or che Gallery (Request5).png|Art by PumpkinThePumpkin! Thanks! Prince Hyena headshot ref for Undertale.png|Headshot by Pokeballmachine! Thanks! Screenshot 2019-05-03-18-33-26 kindlephoto-104710898.png|meme I made D7DD4702-9195-43DA-A9C8-79D5806FD8B0.png|Art by SunsetTheSkyWing0w0! Thanks! hqdefault_kindlephoto-445826369.jpg|another meme i made 35df6420a4a67f26b66a22bcc3653a5930e6d4f2dc78395d24423d471bc9b29e_kindlephoto-45719732.jpg|another meme i made Screenshot_2019-05-20-17-52-22_kindlephoto-234970868.png|Hyena on the cover of Falling Ashes! its-not-suicide-if-youre-already-dead-inside-frresh-meme-2702063_kindlephoto-239956196.png|stop making memes >:( 5340423dc9c9146b46f8284802e3bcaa_kindlephoto-239930515.jpg|im warning you.. BouncyHyena.gif|Gif by me! :O 4ACE3F37-765E-46A7-98C2-209251136536.png|Hyena's headcanon apperance by Enigma Princehyenaxprincewatersprout aesthetic.png|Hysprout aesthetic by Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mentally Unwell Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student)